some wounds can only be healed by love
by alpha1delta
Summary: its been a year since Nike lost his mate died in a fire. it up to Chris to help his brother find new love. will nike find love or will he forever be alone, read and find out. read and review please:)
1. brotherly love

Nike was sitting in a club, he was drinking mango juice.

Nike sighed

Nike you need to get your feathery ass up and and stop moaping around, chris suggested

You try moving on when you see your loved ones die right in front of you its kind of hard, replied nike

Nike turns around and looks his brother in the face.

Chris puts his wing on nikes shoulder.

Nike I'm worried about you, theres all kinds of love out there you just have to find it, chris replied

But not like mia, nike said sadly

Nike I….., chris did not get to finish because nike shot up from his seat and said,

How would you like it if grace died in a fire and you couldn't do any thing about it.

I'd be devastated but I would move on instead of moaping around here, chris said pointing at the bar.

So what you expect me to just go out there and find some random girl and be happy again, it just does not work that way some wounds cant be healed, nike said sitting down.

Look at you you're drunk, is this, what you want, chris said

Is this what mia would want, chris said in worried tone

Nike starts crying at the mention of mia name.

Ever time I think about her or hear her name it makes me worse, nike said

There nothing left to love chris, nike said

Chris sat down next to his brother.

I'm sorry you lost mia she was a sweet young female and I can see how she stole your heart, said chris

Mia was the best she knew how to get things done, said nike

I just miss her so much it kills me on the inside, nike said crying

You know it's better to love than to never love at all, chris quoted

Chris can I tell you something that I have not told anyone not even mia parents, nike asked

Nike, you can tell me anything whats on your mind, asked chris

Mia was about a month pregnant when she died in that fire at the club, nike said sadly

Mia was pregnant and you didn't tell anyone, said a surprised chris.

I wanted it to be a surprise, nike said with a weak smile

Now she gone forever, I just wish I could see her again even if it just for a minute, nike said sighing

Mia wouldn't like to see you like this she would like to see you happy, your still young nike, you still have a second chance if I where you I'd use it before its gone, chris said

I don't know chris I mean what if I cant move on what if I'll be worse than I am now, said nike

Believe me brother all you need is love and you'll be right as rain, chris said while ordering two glasses of water.

Than chris handed one to nike.

What do I need this for, asked nike

Drink it, it will help wash down all that alcohol you been drinking, chris said

Ok, nike accepted

Than nike drank all the water.

Thank your for helping me, nike said looking at chris

No problem, chris said smiling at nike

That when a female walked up behind chris and said,

Honey we need to go, said grace

Well got to go so goodbye, said chris as he got up.

Bye, nike said as chris left

Nike sighed

All of a sudden it seemed lonely without chris.

Nike was about to take another drink when it hit him.

Chris is right I need to move on because if the stress does not kill me the alcohol will, nike said to himself

Nike got up and staggered over to the entrance.

Well lets see if I can make it home without flying into some trees, nike thought

And with that nike took off towards his hallow.

Nike was in flight maybe I should have walked home my vision is blurry as hell, nike said to himself

Nike landed on the christ of render.

It was pouring down rain.

That when nike noticed two blue macaws chating on the other side of the Christ of render.

This is what they are saying-

Your right the rain is refreshing, the female complimented.

And that not the best part, the male replied

And that would….., the female said

That when the male kissed her.

When they parted she asked, what was that for, in a sly voice

Because I wanted to, the male said

Well, this is one way to take a shower right, the female said

The male was not listening he was looking at something in the distance.

What are you looking at Kyle, the female asked.

I don't know I would have sworn I saw somebody watching us from that roof top, the male said

It probably nothing, the female said.

I think it would be best if we go back to the hallow ok, said the male

Ok, the female replied.

After that the couple flew off in the rain.

Nike leaned on the head of the statue.

I thought blue macaws were extinct, nike said to himself

Nike shook his head and said, I guess not.

I think I can make it back to my hallow now, nike said as he went into flight.

Nike flew back to his hallow and went to sleep waiting for the next day.

**To be continued**


	2. a helping wing

Nike had just woke from a drowsy sleep to hear the jungle samba.

Well I guess I'll go the club and meet chris, thought nike

Nike walked to the entrance of his hallow and took off towards the club.

Nike was flying towards the club when he heard something.

He landed on a branch and looked behind him.

I thought I heard something, nike said to himself

Than nike took off towards the club when he made it there he saw chris at the entrance.

Hay chris , nike said

Alright lets go, chris said

So thay walked into the club.

So what are we going to do, ask nike

You are going to flirt with some girls, chris said

I haven't flirted with girls since I was a teenager chris, nike said

Oh come on, you swooped mia off her feet with ease, chris said

That because she liked me before I knew her, nike said

Chris decided to change the subject.

How about we wait till a girl walks by then you say hi and see what happens, chris said

It didn't take long for a girl to walk by that when nike said hi, the female looked him over then made a smug look and walked off.

See what I mean they don't like me can we just go home, nike said

Chris didn't listen.

How about that one over by the bar she seems nice, chris said pointing at the female hunched over the bar

Nike walked over to the bar and tapped the female on the shoulder and said hay do you want to…., nike didn't get to finish because the next thing he new his wing was being pined behind his back with the girl saying, you touch me again I'll cripple you.

Ok, ok, nike screamed in pain

And with that said the female let go and sat down at the bar.

Nike walked back over to his brother.

So who next, nike said rubbing his wing.

You know what I got a better idea, remember that hobby that you had, chris said with a smile.

No, no, no I am not singing in the club I have not done that since I married mia, nike said

He looked over at chris who was not there chris was already talk to the club owner.

Chris walk over to nike and said, I got you signed up you are up next, chris said

WHAT, nike screamed at chris

Sorry man once your signed up your sign up, chris said with a smile

You suck man, nike said

About 15min later the club owner told him to get on stage.

As nike walked to the stage he turned around and mouthed the words ' you owe me big time,

When nike was on stage he started walking toward the microphone and thought, crap I hope I don't screw up.

**To be continued**


	3. singing time

Nike stood on stage, that when nike got an idea, nike walked up to the microphone. Nike whispered something to one of the club owners than nike grabbed the microphone.

I'd like to thank you all for being here today and I hope you like this song because I dedicate it to a particular bird I lost long ago, nike said

Than a guitar tone started playing that when nike started singing.

**(ain****'****t no rest for the wicked/ by cage the elephants )**

I was walkin' down the street, when out the corner of my eye  
I saw a pretty little thing approachin' me  
She said I've never seen a man  
Who looks so all alone, could you use a little company?

If you pay the right price your evenin' will be nice  
Or you can go and send me on my way  
I said you're such a sweet young thing, why you do this to yourself?  
She looked at me and this is what she said

Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Money don't grow on trees  
I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed  
There ain't nothin' in this world for free

I know I can't slow down, I can't hold back  
Though you know I wish I could  
Oh no, there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Until we close our eyes for good

Not even fifteen minutes later after walkin' down the street  
When I saw the shadow of a man creep out of sight  
And then he swept up from behind, he put a gun up to my head  
He made it clear he wasn't lookin' for a fight

He said give me all you've got, I want your money not your life  
If you try to make a move I won't think twice  
I told him you can have my cash but first you know I gotta ask  
What made you wanna live this kind of life?

He said there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Money don't grow on trees  
I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed  
There ain't nothin' in this world for free

I know I can't slow down, I can't hold back  
Though you know I wish I could  
Oh no, there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Until we close our eyes for good

Well, now a couple hours passed and I was sittin' at my house  
The day was windin' down and comin' to an end  
And so I turned on the TV and flipped it over to the news  
And what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend

I saw a preacher man in cuffs, he'd taken money from the church  
He stuffed his bank account with righteous dollar bills  
But even still I can't say much because I know we're all the same  
Oh yes, we've all seek out to satisfy those thrills

You know there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Money don't grow on trees  
We got bills to pay, we got mouths to feed  
There ain't nothin' in this world for free

I know we can't slow down, we can't hold back  
Though you know we wish we could  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Until we close our eyes for good

Than the guitar tone stopped.

There was a moment of silence than ever one started cheering.

Nike walked off stage and walked over to chris.

So what do you think, asked nike

That was awesome, it seems that you are popular now, chris said

So what do you want to do now, asked chris

How about we go home, said nike

Well I guess but I suggest you use your 5minutes of fame before its gone, said chris

Oh hell no singing was bad enough I ain't just to go around and talk to girl so maybe tomorrow, said nike

Well okay, said chris

And with that they left the club.

**Back in the club**

I swear I know him from somewhere I just cant pinpoint it, said a female

You'll probably remember it when your eating breakfast, said the other female

What makes you think you remember him, said the other female

That voice I just know it from somewhere ok, said the female

Than the female stood up and said, well girls I need to go so bye.

And with that the female left the club.

**15 minutes later**

The female landed in her hallow.

Than it hit her like a steam train.

Now I know who he is, its nike the guy who used to own that club on main street, the female said slapping herself in the face.

**To be continued**


	4. gathering up the boys

Chris was flying towards nikes hallow, when he made it no one was home.

Now were could nike be, sais to himself.

**Somewhere in the streets of rio**

Nike was walking in to his old club.

Man this place is a dump, nike said

That when he heard someone in the back. He went back there to find a bird messing with the electronics.

Nike said, what are you doing.

The bird jumped and turned around and said, I swear I'm not stealing any thing.

Than the bird got a good look at nike and said, oh its you what are you doing here nike I thought you were to busy for us party lovers.

Well I'm not busy now so I'm opening up the club again, said nike

Really because if you are count me in, mac said

Well I cant open it right now, nike said

Why not, mac asked

Because we got to round up the boys, drake and monte, said nike

Awesome let go, said mac

Nike and mac were about to leave but got stopped by none other than chris.

What are you doing nike, asked chris

Reopening the club, nike said

Well your going to need some help so count me in, chris said as thay took off.

15 minutes later

Nike, chris and mac were standing outside of montes hallow, nike knocked at the entrance. A bird came to the entrance and said hay guys what are you all doing here.

We are reopening the club, mac said

Excitement flooded montes eye than it faded.

Sorry guy I cant come, monte said

Why not, nike said

Well….., monte said while moving out of the way to reveal a sleeping chick.

Sorry guys its up to my wife weather I can go or not, monte said

Than out of the corner of montes eye, he said, well speaking of the devil.

A female falcon came out of nowhere and landed in the entrance.

Oh great Beth umm is it ok if I go with my friends and help them with the club, asked monte

Weeeelllllllll, beth said while thinking.

**To be continued**

Love the cliffhanger.

Sorry for the short chapter but I will try to make the other longer if I can.

This is alpha1delta signing out.


End file.
